The Curse is Fulfilled
by FazzyGrl.22
Summary: An alternate ending to the Anastasia film..


**The Curse is Fulfilled**

**A "What If?" Short Story on _Anastasia..._**

**A/N: **Hey, guys! This is a little re-telling of the ending of the Anastasia movie.. Inspired by what _really _happened to the Russian princess. I know this movie is based on the legend her survival, but that's just it.. It's a _legend._ Sadly, the real Anastasia did die with her family that fateful night in 1918. It's been proven.

Also, I wrote this because the ending of Rasputin in this movie never satisfied me. I mean, I know that the reliquary was the whole meaning of his existence, since he's really dead.. But if that were me, I wouldn't just kneel in front of my enemy flailing my arms while she's destroying my life force.. I'd **FIGHT **that chick! So.. I thought the movie was pretty weak on that part. Anyways.. Enjoy! :D

"Give it back!" screeched Rasputin as Anya began to smash the bright green reliquary.

"This is for my family! And this is for you! _Da svidaniya!" _exclaimed Anya triumphantly, as she lifted her foot to give the glass bottle one final blow. But Rasputin would not be beaten so easily. Anya suddenly became startled when Rasputin let out a blood-chilling cry of pure hatred and grabbed hold of her ankle. He began twisting, hard.

Anya fell to ground, groaning in pain, as Rasputin lunged for her. His long fingers began groping for her neck. Anya's groans soon changed to screams as Rasputin held her down while his long, bony fingers began to strangle her. A green circle of the demon dragons surrounded them in a protective cloud...

As Anya's screams resounded along the bridge, Dimitri's eyes fluttered open. He fought off unconsciousness as he watched Rasputin choking Anya, who struggled hard, scratching and tugging at the man's hands. Pooka tried to fight his way into the cloud, but many dragons attacked him, lifted him up, and threw him to the ground, crushing the little dog's skull onto the stony road.

The painful sounds of Anya choking immediately woke Dimitri up.

"Anya!" he cried. He ran for the two, but a group of the dragons began attacking him. He could feel real teeth and real claws biting, scratching, and ripping his shirt. Every sound of Anya's suffering made Dimitri more desperate. He swung his fists and tried to fight off the demons, but they kept coming back, even more brutal than before.

Anya could hardly breathe now...

"Please.." she gasped. Stark fear was in her eyes, but Rasputin just cackled at her.

"Die, Romanov spawn!" he screeched. "Finally, my curse shall be fulfilled!"

Her struggling lessened and lessened as her breathing became fainter and fainter...

Then, Dimitri saw the reliquary lying unheeded on the ground. He dove through the thick cloud of biting, scratching demons and caught the bottle up in his hands. Rasputin stopped his execution long enough to notice.

He only laughed at Dimitri.

"Foolish boy! You are too late! She's gone!"

"_No!" _shouted Dimitri. He took a nearby rock and, with a roar of anger, smashed the reliquary. Rasputin was able to get one final squeeze around the girl's neck before his body began to disintegrate. He laughed long and hard, even as his body disintegrated and turned into ash. The hideous laughter echoed into the air, then faded and blew away along with his remains.

All signs of Rasputin and the green demons were gone, except for a broken bottle of glass...

"Anya!" shouted Dimitri. There was no answer.

He fell to her side and stared into her pale, graying face. Her long neck, once smooth and beautiful, was now marred with horrible bruises and deep scratches caused

by Rasputin, who had crushed her windpipe. Her deep, blue eyes, which had been so full of life and mischief, were now staring unseeing into space.

"Anya..." whispered Dimitri. He touched her face, but she didn't blink... Or move.

He tried to find any sign of life. He checked for a pulse. He laid his head on her chest in an attempt to feel a heartbeat. He even pressed his lips against hers, just so that he might feel a breath, but there was nothing. There was no whisper of a breath, and no beat of the heart.

Dimitri ran his hands through his hair and tugged so hard he felt he might pull all of it right out of the roots. He couldn't... he _wouldn't _believe that after all of this, after everything they had done, Rasputin had won.

"No... no... She can't be... Please... She can't be... dead..."

A single tear trickled down his cheek and landed softly on her white lips.

"Anya? _Anya!" _He began to gently shake her. Through the mist of his tears, he could see her lovely face still staring up into the sky. Dimitri could feel her limbs stiffening now, as rigor mortis took over.

He knew now that all hope was lost and he covered his face with his hands.

"I was too late... She's dead... She's dead!"

She felt as limp as an old rag doll as he held her in his arms and cradled her head on his shoulder. In a final fit of utter despair, he raised his tear-stained face to the sky and let out a long, sorrowful cry.

"I'm sorry... So, so sorry..." he whispered a minute later, as he buried his face in her soft, red hair and wept. His heart was now broken beyond repair.

Anastasia was Dead...


End file.
